Sage the Cat
Sage is an animatronic at Fazbear Frights: The Horror Actraction. She is in the back room but mostly hiding from Springtrap. She fears it for its creepy nature. But all the less she was once a Night Guard at the old building and was killed by Bonnie. She also has a close relationship with Freddy for an unknown reason. Personality She is mostly shy. Always teleporting to get away from people she doesn't know, thinking they might hurt her. She is very protective. If she sees someone messing with her friends she will do something about it, and is never afraid to get involved with anything. She also is loyal to her friends. But she also has a type of temper if she is angry or sees someone getting attacked her eyes will go black and she will have a power to use Black Magic. She is a quiet person and a willing type of person, trying to do things right and make the hardest choices. Appearance She is a pure,snow white cat. Her eyes are a Piercing,Cunning,Emerald green. She has a sharp claws that are retractable, but she never use them for fighting. She has fluffy white tail that is long. She has sharp fangs and a bit torn up. Her left ear is not covered in fur and you can see her endoskeleton in her leg from a rip. Relationships Freddy Fazbear Her relationship with Freddy is very close. Always hanging out with him and being around him. Also Freddy protects her constantly. Always being by her side all the time. Bonnie Bonnie and her are competitive. Sage is not that competitive but always will be with people. Chica She and Chica are the best of friends. Always looking out for each ofter. They never leave each oftee behind. They stay united. And when Chica is bored she hangs out with Sage until the night falls. Foxy She hangs out with Foxy when she checks on him and sees that he is lonely. He is mostly lonely and never talks that much. She hates when she sees him sad and treats him kindly. And Foxy is glad to see her everyday because she is like a big sister to him. Golden Freddy She and Golden Freddy don't really see eye to eye. Golden just sits there being silent but is alive. They just don't talk much. Springtrap She fears Springtrap She hates the thing. Springtrap is always running after Sage. And from all that running just leaves Sage exhausted. She tries to stay away from the thing but he always comes back for her. Powers She can teleport and use her sharp claws. Her claws she doesn't really use. But she can teleport anywhere. But she always teleports inside the building. Which means no teleporting outside of the building. She gives warnings to the Night Guard and tips to help him survive. And she teleports to stop which animatronic is at the office. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics